


Déclaration.

by Yzanmyo (YzanmyoLilicatAll)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/Yzanmyo
Summary: Une balade romantique à dos d’éléphant et une déclaration. La journée de Neji ne pouvait pas être plus romantique et magique.





	Déclaration.

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Émerveillé, Neji ne savait plus où poser ses yeux. Les rumeurs du marché qu’ils traversaient attiraient son attention de toute part, et du haut de son point de vue privilégié, il pouvait tout observer avec une déconcertante facilité. Sous l’ombrelle chatoyante procurant l’ombre nécessaire à sa peau fragile peu habituée à tant de soleil, il visitait un village proche de Suna avec Gaara quand celui-ci lui avait proposé un moyen de locomotion bien étrange : un éléphant !

Intrigué, Neji avait accepté, n’ayant jamais imaginé que l’on puisse se déplacer de cette manière. Et cette expérience inédite le ravissait. Le pachyderme avançait placidement, guidé par son cornac qui cheminait à pied à ses côtés. Habitués, les villageois s’écartaient pour céder la place à l’étrange convoi, tout en le saluant chaleureusement, certains vendeurs en profitant pour attirer l’attention sur les marchandises qu’ils proposaient.

Ravi, Gaara se colla à son amant derrière lequel il était assis, sur le dos de la bête, qui cheminait telle un paquebot glissant sur une mer de tentes et de gens colorés. L’expression extasiée de Neji était absolument adorable. Coulant ses bras autour de la taille du brun aux longs cheveux raides, il posa son menton sur l’épaule de celui-ci.  
\- C’est… C’est incroyable, murmura Neji.  
\- Je suis content que ça te plaise, rétorqua-t-il, heureux.

Neji posa ses mains sur celles de celui qui avait volé son cœur et les serra tendrement entre les siennes.   
\- Merci… murmura-t-il, ne pouvant s’empêcher de rougir comme une collégienne.  
Des lèvres taquines se posèrent avec légèreté sur sa tempe.  
\- Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de te faire plaisir, ma rose des sables.  
A ces paroles, le brun rougit de plus belle, profondément touché.

Les mouvements de l’éléphant comparables à ceux d’un bateau les faisaient lentement osciller l’un contre l’autre, perchés sur le dos de la bête sous le grand parapluie de tissu dont le pourtour était orné de pompons dorés. Neji se laissa aller, se calant plus confortablement contre le torse de son compagnon. Le bonheur qu’il éprouvait en cet instant le transcenda. Un vendeur tendit vers eux un plateau de fruits divers et variés, les soulevant au-dessus de sa tête aussi haut qu’il le pouvait, vantant leurs mérites.

Gaara se pencha pour en sélectionner quelques uns, totalement inconnus de son amour, content de les lui faire découvrir. Un peu plus loin, il fit marquer un temps d’arrêt à leur imposante monture, une petite fille proposant des colliers de fleurs exotiques. Ce fut l’éléphant lui-même qui porta à la hauteur de ses deux passagers, à l’aide de sa trompe, les colliers de fleurs fraîches réalisés par les mains enfantines, provoquant un sursaut surpris et ébahi de Neji. Un autre arrêt plus loin, ce fut un magnifique bracelet ciselé qui fut glissé à son poignet.

Refermant la porte de sa chambre d’hôtel, des souvenirs de sa balade en amoureux plein la tête, Neji effleura rêveusement la petite sculpture taillée dans le bois qu’il tenait encore entre ses mains. Minutieusement, la statuette reproduisait trait pour trait un éléphant. Un peu plus tôt, sous les ombres colorées de l’ombrelle, son compagnon lui avait dérobé ses lèvres avec tant de tendresse que Neji en avait eu le souffle coupé. L’enveloppant dans une étreinte aimante et protectrice, Gaara lui avait ensuite murmuré des mots affectueux à l’oreille d’une telle douceur que le brun s’était senti fondre une nouvelle fois pour lui.

 

Était-ce possible de retomber amoureux de quelqu’un que l’on aimait déjà autant ? se questionna-t-il, son cœur battant la chamade. Un sourire béat flottait sur son visage quand il déposa la petite sculpture de l’éléphant sur la table basse du salon de sa suite. Arrivant dans sa chambre, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit, les pétales recouvrant la courtepointe soyeuse volant tout autour de lui comme autant de plumes légères aux couleurs chatoyantes. Posant son avant-bras sur ses yeux qu’il ferma, il se demanda s’il était humainement possible d’être plus heureux qu’il ne l’était déjà.

Quelques coups discrets frappés à sa porte le firent se redresser sur ses coudes.  
\- Entrez ! lança-t-il, se demandant vaguement ce qu’on pouvait bien lui vouloir.  
Les pas souples qui résonnèrent dans la suite lui arrachèrent un discret sourire. Il reconnaîtrai toujours cette démarche si particulière. Immobile, il attendit que son visiteur le rejoigne, la suite n’étant pas bien grande, il serait vite trouvé.

Entrant dans la chambre, Gaara s’approcha du grand lit à baldaquins. Sa moitié s’approcha du bord du lit, ses pieds nus foulant la moquette profonde et moelleuse. Le nouveau venu en profita pour s’agenouiller entre les jambes de son amant, ses bras entourant les genoux et les cuisses déliées. Posant sa tête dans le giron de son bien-aimé, ses pupilles vert anis plongèrent dans le regard de nacre de son compagnon.

Neji caressa la joue de son amant, les phalanges fines de son autre main plongeant dans les courtes mèches rousses.  
\- Tu as retrouvé ce que tu avais oublié ? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, souffla celui-ci, s’emparant de la paume égarée sur son visage et l’emprisonnant entre les siennes.  
\- J’ai passé une excellente journée, vraiment. C’était… C’était magique… avoua Neji. Merci.

Se penchant vers son homme, il déroba ses lèvres avec tendresse, avant de s’en séparer à regret. Une main se glissant sur sa nuque le retint. Son chaste baiser lui fut rendu, toute la profondeur des sentiments qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre fusionnant dans cet échange amoureux. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin, Neji reprit son souffle et souleva ses paupières, n’ayant pas eu conscience de les avoir fermées. Il se perdit dans l’océan anisé qui ne le quittait pas.

\- Je t’aime, chuchota Gaara à l’homme de sa vie.  
\- Moi aussi, je t’aime, répondit doucement Neji à celui qui avait capturé son cœur à jamais.  
Glissant une main fébrile dans la poche de son sarouel, Gaara ouvrit précipitamment le petit boîtier tendu de velours qu’il y avait glissé et s’empara du précieux objet qu’il contenait. Prenant cérémonieusement la main de son amant dans la sienne tout en se redressant, il en embrassa le dos avant de lever à nouveau son regard vers celui qui représentait tant à ses yeux.

\- Neji… Je t’aime, je t’aime tellement que je n’imagine plus ma vie sans toi à mes côtés.  
A cette déclaration, Neji se figea, ses orbes opalescent s’ouvrant démesurément. Un bijoux précieux fut lentement glissé le long de son annulaire.  
\- Ma rose des sables… Est-ce que tu veux bien m’épouser ? acheva Gaara.  
Soufflé, Neji resta sans voix pendant de longues secondes, son esprit refusant de fonctionner, une myriade de papillons éclatant dans son ventre.

L’inquiétude qui commença à poindre dans le regard de son compagnon le fit enfin réagir. Se jetant brusquement dans ses bras, des sanglots étranglant sa voix, il murmura comme il put :  
\- Oui… Oui, je le veux… Gaara, je t’aime tellement… Je…  
Des perles cristallines dévalant ses joues pâles, il ravit la bouche de son homme, rayonnant de bonheur, celui-ci l’étreignant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Ils chutèrent tous deux l’un sur l’autre, Gaara s’étalant sur la moquette.

Fin.


End file.
